Mashu Kyrielight
|illus = Takeuchi Takashi |class = Shielder |atk = 1261/6791 }} |hp = 1854/10302 }} |gatk= 10575 |ghp= 15619 |stars = 4 |cost = 0 |cc = QAABB |mlevel = 70 |id = 1 |attribute = Earth |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |deathrate = 24.5% |starabsorption = 99 |stargeneration = 9.9% |npchargeatk = 0.84% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Linear |traits = Humanoid, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish }} Mashu Kyrielite, also known as Shielder, is the first Servant in Fate/Grand Order and the only Shielder class in the Fate franchise. Mashu is the only Servant to have 0 cost. And, as the only Shielder, Mashu is also the only Servant not weak to Berserkers. She is also the only Servant so far to have been both a 3★ and 4★. In addition, her Skill Strengthening, Ascension and Noble Phantasm upgrades cannot be performed normally. Shielder's 1st Ascension occurs automatically after the completion of Septem. Her 2nd Ascension occurs after the completion of Chapter 4, Arrow 2 of London. Additionally, she gains new Animations and Dialogue for her 2 Battle Sprite upon reaching E Pluribus Unum. During the 6M Downloads Campaign her level cap at 2nd Ascension increased to 60, akin to an SR Servant. Upon clearing Chapter 15, Arrow 1 of Camelot, she reaches 3rd Ascension as well as becoming an SR Servant herself. In addition, her first skill gets damage cut bonus. After completion of Chapter 17, Arrow 4 of Camelot, her Noble Phantasm is strenghtened from Level 1 to 2 and and her Noble Phantasm changes from Lord Chaldeas to Lord Camelot, with new animation and an inserted BGM. After clearing Babylonia chapter, Mashu's level cap will be increased by 10 level with level 80 at max cap and unlock the final ascension image. After clearing Salomon, Mashu's NP level will be increased from 2 to 3. Active Skills First Skill= - Exalted Impervious Wall of Snowflakes= }} |-| Second Skill= }} |-| Third Skill= }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Lord Chaldeas= |-| Lord Camelot= Unlock by clearing Chapter 17 (4/5) in Camelot. |-| Lord Chaldeas Video= |-| Lord Camelot Video= Ascension Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |71 = |5}} |81 = |5}} |91 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: 158cm ・ 46kg Series: Fate/Grand Order Source: Fate/Grand Order Country of Origin: Chaldea Alignment: Lawful ・ Good Gender: Female The form of Mashu Kyrielite, a Chaldea clerk, who underwent a possession union with a Servant. This is called a Demi-Servant. Mashu has obtained the True Name of the Heroic Spirit possessing her. The name of that knight is Galahad. One of the Knights of the Round Table from Arthurian Legends. The saint who was the only one to obtain the Holy Grail, just to return it to the heavens. Chaldea had success in summoning Heroic Spirits with its own original method, but what lies at its foundation is the "place where heroes assemble" - the shield held by Mashu , which made use of the Round Table and became the catalyst for summoning Galahad. Lord Chaldeas - Virtual Noble Phantasm Pseudo-Deployment: Foundation of Anthropic Principle Rank: D Type: Anti-Unit The Noble Phantasm deployed by Mashu in accordance to her instincts, without understanding the True Name of the Heroic Spirit possessing her. As for why it is crowned with the name of Chaldea, one would think that is because the wish that lies on Mashu's basis is 「to see the future of mankind」. Self-Field Defense: C A power displayed when protecting allies or an allied camp. Exhibits damage reduction surpassing the defensive limit value, but she herself is not affected. Also, the higher the Rank the more it spreads its protective range. Possession Inheritance: ? Succeed Phantasm. An unique Skill that Demi-Servants possess. One of the Skills that the possessing Heroic Spirit owns is inherited and sublimated in a self-taught manner. In Mashu's case, it is 「Mana Defense」. A Skill of the same type as 「Mana Burst」, magical power is translated directly into defensive power. For a Heroic Spirit possessing a huge magical power, it would probably become a sacred wall that protects a whole country. Lord Camelot - Castle of the Distant Utopia Rank: B+++ Type: Anti-Evil The Noble Phantasm that Heroic Spirit Galahad possesses. The ultimate protection that employed the Round Table - where the Knights of the Round Table sat at the center of the Castle of White Walls, Camelot - in the form of a shield. Its strength is proportionate to the will power of the user, and it has been said that, so long the heart doesn't break, those castle walls too shall never crumble. Trivia * Mashu cannot be burned or used as experience for other servants. * There is no Shielder experience card, so only All-Class experience cards will provide an experience bonus. * Mashu's 3rd Active Skill was originally Battle Continuation C, but it was changed to the skill Shield of Rousing Resolution with the release of London. * The Chaldea Standard Craft Essence, obtainable during the Valentine 2016 Event, was the first official mention of Matthew's Romanized name; previously, the English-speaking community called her "Mashu" based on the katakana. In Japanese, where pronunciation of "th" is not natural, マシュー (Mashu) is how Matthew translates. * In the Fate/Grand Order ~First Order~http://anime.fate-go.jp/ Cast List, the proper Romanization of the name by TYPE-MOON is Mashu Kirielight. * Taneda effectively retired at 30 oct 2016 23:59 JST and replaced by Takahashi Rie at 1 Oct 2016 00:00 JST. Category:Servants Category:Fate/ Grand Order ~First Order~